She only likes real salamanders
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: She could never crawl back to a guy who never loved her, as well as being a fake salamander. She could only ever like real salamanders. Prompt from an anonymous on Tumblr! T to be safe. ONESHOT


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I've come up with yet another Navia oneshot! This was a prompt that someone asked me to do on Tumblr, where Bora wants Juvia back and it makes Natsu jealous. This was the best that I could think of lol. It is one of my shortest, but hey ho, I didn't want to drag it out too long. It's just a prompt haha.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **She only likes real salamanders**

 **Oneshot**

"I need to look for a really good souvenir for this job, something that will remind me of doing this job with her..."

Natsu was getting frustrated. He wasn't able to get a feather from the phoenix that he and Juvia had accidentally unleashed, and to be honest, he wasn't really all that sorry that he had unleashed it. It gave him something to do, some excitement. Juvia was pretty much the same as him. She had given him a surprised look of disapproval when the phoenix had taken to the skies, but he could see the sense of adventure light up in her eyes. She wasn't anything like Lucy or Erza who would have started screaming and beating him up. Juvia liked crazy fun.

Natsu chuckled to himself as he thought about the water mage. They had started taking jobs together and Natsu was really starting to enjoy her company. He was used to be being around girls who were deemed as beautiful, his whole guild was full of them, but to him, Juvia just stood out.

Maybe it was because he felt like she could do way better than pine for someone like Gray who didn't appreciate her. The guy didn't do pranks, he wasn't lively and he just stripped in public! What kind of guy was that?

That's why he treasured these times with Juvia. When they went on jobs together, it's like she forgot who Gray was and she laughed and smiled way more than she ever could with Gray. He always took the long jobs, jobs that would usually last around a week or so, just so that all her attention could be focused on him before they go back home to where she would flip her switch and try to find Gray.

He sighed in irritation at the thought of the ice mage and knew that this was something that he had bested him at. He got the girl, even though he didn't want the girl. Actually, Natsu wasn't even sure if Gray didn't want Juvia because he was so good at blocking out his feelings. Eh, must come with the magic. He knew that Erza had told him time and time again to come to terms with his feelings, but because he gave the same annoyed reaction, Natsu wasn't even sure if he liked Juvia back.

Natsu made his way out of the shop to go and find Juvia. He inhaled deeply and grinned when he found her oceanic water lily scent flying around with the smell of a buffet nearby. He had to admit, he fell for this girl even deeper. Because of her stalkerish behaviour, she got to know people like the back of her hand. Where she was used to working with dragon slayers, she always knew that Natsu would be able to find her, as long as she didn't stray too far.

Ten times out of ten, she was always at the buffet whenever they went on jobs, and he loved her for it.

He sniffed again and noticed that there was a horrible pungent smell that seemed to waft around her as well. He frowned deeply and in disgust, almost as if he was supposed to _know_ that smell from somewhere. That's weird, his keen sense of smell hated bad smells, who would he know that smells like that?

He couldn't hear any fighting going on, so that meant that Juvia was fine. Still, it made him start running towards the restaurant to see who the _hell_ was trying to drown out the beautiful scent that Juvia had going on for herself.

He skidded to a halt, ripped the door open and ignored the waiter who had tried to greet him. He put a hand up quickly and started walking to where he could see Juvia's hand in the hand of some blue haired bastard.

" _No, don't tell me..."_

"My, my Juvia, you look so radiant and beautiful! The sun is even shining outside! You are glowing in the sun, I knew the sun would be good for you. I believe it must be fate that has made us meet here today, which means it's definitely a good day to try and get back together then."

"FAKE SALAMANDER?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN PRISON?!"

Everyone's heads turned to where Natsu was standing and they all looked over at Juvia who was blushing from the amount of attention. The said man in questioning also blushed at the fact that he had been outed for going to prison.

"What are you doing with Juvia?!"

Natsu came forward. He wasn't happy at _all_. He had heard that Bora and Juvia had once dated and that he dumped her cruelly because it wouldn't stop raining. Who knew that he would have been out of jail by now? Well, it had been over 9 years ago at this point, of course he was out.

"I'm a changed man now, I no longer engage in that sort of...activity..."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and it looked as if Juvia was confused. That put a gleam in Natsu's eyes. It seemed as though many people had now stopped eating in order to watch what was going to unravel from this little conversation.

"You were enslaving girls with a love potion so that they would fall in love with you and you went to Bosco to sell them off as sex slaves. I doubt you've changed."

There were many gasps and Juvia's horrified face was enough for Natsu to know that she would _never_ crawl into Bora's arms again. He saw many women cower behind their dates as the men wound their arms around their waists and tugged them away from Bora's eyes. Bora's jaw dropped at the pettiness of Natsu's behaviour.

"You-"

"You need to leave sir. You're making our guests uncomfortable."

The waiter that Natsu had rudely ignored had come from behind Natsu and was looking straight into Bora's eyes, urging for him to leave. Bora didn't want to and he got desperate as he whirled around to face Juvia.

"Juvia, tell them!"

"There's nothing for Juvia to say. Bora was horrible to Juvia even when we dated. Juvia was not aware that Bora was engaging in illegal activities such as selling girls off in other countries. As a fellow female, Juvia can never take someone like that back, not like she was going to take you back anyway. Besides, Juvia has moved on and is now apart of Fairy Tail. Juvia was desperate when she dated you, that is no longer the case. The waiter has kindly asked for Bora to leave. Bora should leave before Natsu-san here escorts you out."

Bora looked like he had been kicked in the face when he heard Juvia speak. Her voice was so soft, yet so strong, as if she no longer had any qualms about hurting people's feelings. He turned back around to see an animalistic grin on Natsu's face and he was clicking his knuckles, as if ready to throw him out, quite literally.

Bora sighed and slouched as he walked out. "Okay, fine, I get the hint. It was good to see you again though, Juvia."

He turned back to see that Juvia had ignored him and was content with eating whatever was in front of her. Natsu had gone to join her and Bora knew it was futile to go against him. From what he had also heard, the guy had managed to stop Zeref, who was he to get in a fight with him?

"Juvia thanks Natsu-san for that. Juvia was really uncomfortable."

"Naaah, it was nothing. Still don't like him for pretending to be me and then trying to sell girls overseas. Ruined my name for _ages._ Besides, what kind of nakama would I be if I let you get back together with him?"

Juvia giggled and shook her head and leaned over the table. She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and giggled once again at the shocked expression on his face.

"Natsu-san is Juvia's hero. Juvia is very surprised and impressed that Natsu-san didn't start a fight here though. Juvia would have loved to have seen him get beat up."

Natsu chuckled at Juvia's behaviour. See, they practically had the same mind, which is why he was annoyed that she liked the stripper in that sense, when he clearly didn't.

"And what, get myself banned from this place before eating? I've learnt my lessons over the years Juve. Eat first _then_ start a fight. That way it's all good."

Juvia rolled her eyes fondly at him before remembering something. " Oh! Look what Juvia found though!"

She pulled out of her bag a few beautiful feathers that Natsu recognised. His face went from embarrassed to excited in a matter of seconds.

"The Phoenix's feathers! You grabbed some!"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia knows how important it is for Natsu-san to collect items on every job he does, hence why his house is a mess and the phoenix was the coolest part of the job. Juvia managed to snag a few feathers."

She handed it over to him as he was literally bouncing around with glee. He took them as gently as he could and grinned.

"Juvia, I could _kiss_ you right now!"

Juvia burst out laughing, despite her face turning a nice rose colour and Natsu realised what he had said before his cheeks also glowed pink. He was going to explain himself when Juvia shrugged her shoulders and spoke first.

"Juvia wouldn't be mad if Natsu-san did, but let's go get our food first. Juvia's heard excellent things about this buffet!"

She stood up and grabbed him by his hand and Natsu couldn't help but smirk. Juvia wouldn't mind it if he kissed her? Oh yeah, she so liked him.

* * *

So how was that for my lil Navia fans? Cute? I hope it was something positive lol.

Now that I've finished university, I've got a lot of time on my hands, like I mentioned in other stories. I will be doing my best to update all the stories that I have been slacking on. I don't dance, I'll make sure, You'll want me sooner or later etc will all be updated very soon, I promise you that!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys, so drop a review!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
